Shokugeki no Sona
by Kurashi no Kona
Summary: Sona es una chica singular con aprecio a la cocina, su vida cambiara cuando su padre la envié a la mejor academia de Japón con el objetivo de ser la mejor de todas, allí no solo aprenderá a cocinar, sino que también encontrara personas de su pasado olvidado y a alguien que impulse sus recetas a llegar a un nuevo nivel de sabor (MegSo)
_**Bueno, muchas cosas que decir, antes que todo, disculparme por la ausencia prolongada, no, no he muerto, solo he estado de vacaciones y otras cosas.**_

 ** _aprovechando_** _ **la ocasión de que leí algunos trabajos de esta serie y me gustaron quise entrar a este anime y darle "mi toque" maligno como a la historia de Sword Art Online, para aquellos que siguen esa historia y están esperando lo prometido, les diré: confirmo la segunda temporada de mi FF, una vez termine con este comenzare a trabajar en aquella historia que espero sea de su agrado".**_

 _ **ahora, a disculparme con los seguidores de la historia de "Naruto" debo decir que he perdido el hilo de la historia y me cuesta mucho poder retomarlo, por lo que si alguien quisiera ayudarme con esa historia lo agradecería mucho.**_

 _ **ahora... bueno, aquí les traigo mi nueva "creación", como esperaran de mi, esta es una historia con GenderBender, pero no es solamente eso lo que va a cambiar, sino que algunas otras cositas que espero le den otra trama y sea de su agrado.  
**_

 _ **ya sin mas dilaciones, entremos de lleno a lo que los trae aquí. aprovecho esta instancia para darle los créditos de la historia original a Yuuto Tsukuda-sama quien es el guionista original de esta historia, yo solo tomo "algunas" cosas y modifico otras tantas para darle un pequeño cambio, esta historia nace con el fin de entretener a los fans, espero que sea de su agrado.  
**_

 _ **Shokugeki no Sona**_

 _ **Cap 1**_

Las cosas comenzaban a animarse en el distrito comercial, las clases de segundaria habían terminado hace poco, lo que significaba que una persona ya estaría lista para trabajar en el restaurante de su familia – ¡SONA! – grito su padre desde el interior del local - ¡Ya llego tu amiga!

¡Ya voy! – respondió la chica que yacía en el patio con un pequeño experimento de calamar con mantequilla de maní, antes de entrar solo vio su obra y la guardo en un pote plástico – esto sin duda es horrible – dijo recordando su sabor peculiar.

Ya una vez adentro las cosas cambiaron, se ató el pelo para que no interfiriera con su labor y se posiciono al lado de su padre – bueno, terminemos con esto, hay mucha gente que atender – le dijo con un poco de humor.

Hoy definitivamente de venceré – sentencio la chica.

¿Listos? ¡Ya! – dijo Mayu, era una compañera de Sona, de cabello castaño y corto, ella siempre había admirado a la cocinera por sus habilidades culinarias, además de eso por su figura carácter.

Mira, llegamos justo para ver el encuentro – se pudo escuchar de la puerta de entrada, mucha gente entraba para ver cómo se batían en duelo está loca familia.

Sona-san es tan linda – analizo uno – el pelo largo y rojo, sus curvas bien definidas, ese pecho pronunciado, es realmente hermosa, sin contar que es una excelente cocinera – agrego el joven.

Ya quisiera que fuera mi novia – agrego otro.

Oigan chicos, cállense que Sona-chan está ocupada – los reprendió una amiga de esta en lo que el duelo finalizaba dando por ganador a Joichiro.

Sona una vez más había perdido contra su padre, y se dejó caer con cansancio – ya casi lo tenía, debí saltearlos durante 10 segundos más – se reprochaba.

Sí que eres mala, ya van a ser 500 derrotas consecutivas – le dijo su padre con el fin de molestarla.

¡cómo crees! Solo van 489, ¡pero te derrotare! – dijo con impulsos renovados, ella aún no se rendiría, ya que su meta en la vida era ser una mejor chef que su padre.

Sona-chan su comida también fue muy sabrosa – le animaba Mayu.

Pero sigo sin estar a la altura de papá – respondió con ánimos por el suelo.

Sé que conseguirás mejorar más – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Jouchiro pero no lo demostró.

Oye mayu… ¿quieres probar mi comida? – le dijo ocultando su sonrisa malévola.

Sí, me encantaría – dijo esperando un platillo de primera como aquel plato de arroz con el que compitió con su padre, grande fue su impresión cuando recibió…

Es calamar con mantequilla de maní – dijo mientras se acercaba tétricamente – vamos, sabe tan mal que querrás llorar – ante una posible fuga de su conejillo de indias Sona le dio un calamar directo en la boca que la dejo en el suelo llorando del mal sabor que tenía.

Ella es perfecta… solo que ese hábito que tiene de hacer probar a todos sus fracasos… - comentaron los mismos chicos.

Veo que tienes algo singular Sona – Joichiro se acercó a su hija – pero sin dudas que mi jurel con mermelada de frutilla fue más asqueroso.

Sin dudas fue horrible – dijo con humor – pero esto es peor – ambos reían de sus intentos fallidos con tal gracia que muchos pasaban por alto dichosos platillos mortales… menos Mayu quien yacía aun en el piso siendo animada por una amiga.

El día fue normal luego de eso, la gente iba y venía, el comedor "Yukihira" siempre al máximo de su capacidad atendiendo a la gente, y solamente trabajaban Jouchiro y Sona, ellos cocinaban y servían la comida, sin mencionar el limpiado de las mesas y recibir clientes además de lavar los platos, un trabajo excelente y comida deliciosa que hacía que todo el que comiera en Yukihira no quisiera comer en ningún otro lugar.

Ya cuando todos se habían retirado Sona limpiaba las ultimas mesas cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más – Bienvenidos… - la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro fue reemplazada por una mirada fría y calculadora.

Valla, lamento llegar a esta hora, pero no se preocupen, no venimos en calidad de clientes – dijo la chica, sus ropas y sus guardaespaldas hacían denotar que era alguien importante, una empresaria importante – vengo a discutir una vez más el… - fue interrumpida por Sona.

La corredora de propiedades, lo que quiere es comprar la tienda para construir en su lugar un edificio de solo Kami-sama sabe de qué envergadura – dijo molesta.

Oh, es bueno que nos vallamos entendiendo – respondió a sí mismo la mujer.

Pues pierde su tiempo, nosotros no vamos a vender el local – Sona estaba molesta, ella siempre venia por lo mismo, ¿creía que por cansancio les quitarían el comedor? Pues ella no les daría el gusto, defendería Yukihira con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Es un excelente local de comida – cambio de tema la mujer – de seguro que mantener existencia debe ser difícil para ustedes.

No tenemos ese problema, en Yukihira siempre tenemos un servicio al cliente de primera ofreciéndole a estos lo que quieren comer – respondió rápidamente.

y… ¿Qué pasaría si no pudieran responder a las demandas de sus clientes? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad la mujer.

Pues cerraríamos la tienda sin lugar a dudas – dijo sin dudar un segundo y con una seguridad envidiable, su padre solo la veía sin decir nada, él pensaba lo mismo de su pequeña, pero tenía algo más en mente, ciertas palabras de cierta chica habían hecho a Joichiro pensar en lo mejor para su descendencia.

No olvides tus palabras, muchacha – dijo sin más la mujer – por hoy nos retiramos – dijo dejando una tarjeta – aquí tienes por si decides vender, estamos muy interesados en comprar este lugar.

Una vez aquella empresaria salió del local - ¡Papá tememos que arrojar Sal, Dámela! – dijo como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

Será un desperdicio – dijo restándole importancia – termina de limpiar y ve a descansar, mañana tienes clases.

Al día siguiente Sona salía de su escuela cuando recibe una llamada - ¿papá? – vio el numero el cual identifico y luego contesto - ¿si, que pasa?

Oh Sona, ¿ya saliste de clases? – pregunto rápidamente.

Si, ahora voy a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno de mañana – contesto mientras caminaba.

Ya veo… oye Sona, ¿Qué vas a hacer luego de la graduación? – pregunto una vez más.

¿Ah? – la pregunta era extraña para la chica, nunca su padre le había hecho esa pregunta, pero ella más o menos sabía lo que quería – pues estudiar cocina en el comedor de la familia.

Ya veo… bueno, hoy tengo asuntos que atender por lo que no es necesario que abras, llegare mañana por la mañana, descansa, nos vemos – dijo finalizando la llamada.

¿papá?... que fue eso… - se preguntó la chica mientras seguía con lo suyo – ya es mi último año se segundaria… solo queda este semestre de clases y luego a la preparatoria… aunque no creo que sea necesario que valla, no aprenderé a cocinar en una preparatoria… - muchas dudas invadían a la chica a la hora que volvió a su hogar/restaurante, pero al entrar por la puerta trasera se percató de algo muy obvio – ¡la carne! Todo está… - todo estaba saboteado, desparramado por todas partes y destruido, nada de lo que había allí era utilizable para ningún plato, ni siquiera un perro a punto de desfallecer por hambre lo querría comer, alcanzando a ver la puerta delantera abierta corrió para ver algo que le dio un vuelco al corazón, el emblema de Yukihira totalmente tapado con una sustancia blanca, eso solo hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

Valla, valla – una voz conocida apareció a sus espaldas – el lugar se ve mejor de lo que se veía ayer, ¿será por qué taparon ese horrendo logotipo? Esta vez vengo en calidad de cliente, muchacha, y me gustaría un trozo de carne, un jugoso trozo de carne – Sona aun en la puerta no se movía, con su flequillo tapándole sus ojos dorados - ¿no me escuchaste mocosa? Un cliente te está pidiendo un trozo de carne – comenzó a decir con regocijo – espero no lo hallas olvidado, dijiste que si fallaban en su atención venderías el local – ella ya tenía segura si victoria, el local seria suyo.

Un trozo de carne – susurro Sona – si preparo un platillo que te satisfaga prometerás que nuca volverás a molestar ni a aparecer por estos lugares – las cosas no estaban funcionando como ella quisiera, pero tenía todas las de ganar, o eso pensaba.

p-por supuesto – dijo con un toque de miedo, aquella chica no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera.

Muy bien – sacando un listón blanco Sona se amarro el cabello para que no molestara, sacándose la chaqueta de su segundaria revelo una polera negra de manga larga con el emblema de Yukihira en su espalda y en la parte alta de su pecho derecho, entro con convicción y comenzó a preparar la comida, cortaba papas con rapidez y habilidad, también pico muchas cosas y condimento otras.

Oye… se supone que no queda carne en el local ¿sabotearon toda la carne no es verdad? – le pregunto a los guardias que tenía consigo.

Sí, no quedaba nada utilizable cuando salimos de aquí – le contesto.

Entonces… este aroma… cómo es posible – Sona a pesar de "no tener" carne había preparado un platillo de arrollado de cerdo con una apariencia muy apetecible y con un exquisito aroma

Ya está, espero que lo disfrutes – dijo poniéndole la comida frente a ella, esta se resistió lo que más pudo a comer, no creía que tan fabuloso platillo estaba frente a ella de la nada, y una vez que lo probo no pudo mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos, aquella carne con papas en su interior era demasiado exquisita para negarse a cualquier petición, pero, aun así – ¡es-esto no es lo que yo te pedí!

Pediste carne, y que estuviera jugosa, el platillo que tienes es eso, tocino con papas que saben a carne, el sabor de la carne absorbido por las papas, además de que las hice para que tuvieran una textura que diera con el sabor que tomaría – explicando paso a paso lo que había hecho con su platillo.

¡eso es una farsa! – grito una vez más – es una farsa… pero aun así… yo… - cuando intento tomar otro bocadillo de aquel platillo este desapareció de su alcance.

Pues es una lástima – dijo Soma con el plato en la mano – supongo que tendré que deshacerme de esto – dijo con malicia.

¡no! – grito la mujer, se veía como si su vida se le estuviera yendo, desesperada por seguir comiendo.

¿lo quieres? Pues entonces júrame que no volverás nunca más – le dijo fríamente la peli roja.

Lo juro, no volveré nunca a intentar comprar este local ni ninguno del distrito comercial, pero por lo que más quieras, déjame comer – suplico, ante esas palabras Sona le devolvió el plato y todos los guardaespaldas comieron también hasta quedar inconscientes por el sabor.

Ya eran horas de la madrugada cuando Joichiro volvió, cuando vio a Sona limpiando el cartel supo que algo había pasado – parece que tuviste problemas – le dijo con calma.

Solo clientes problemáticos – dijo mientras seguía limpiando, era sábado, no tenía que preocuparse por las clases, y ahora tampoco por compradores molestos, aquella mujer los tendría lejos de la zona comercial.

Oye Sona – llamo la atención su padre – durante unos dos o tres años… cerraremos el local – ante esas palabras Sona termino en el suelo.

¿q-que? – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

Tendré que disculparme con los clientes – dijo mientras entraba a la tienda.

¡discúlpate con tu hija! – le reclamo mientras se incorporaba para exigir explicaciones - ¡oye papá…! – pero fue callada por su padre.

Estudia y junta muchos créditos, y ve a estudiar a esta preparatoria – le dijo mientras le tendió un papel.

¿Academia Culinaria Totsuki? – su cerebro procesaba lo que podía, sabía que muchas cosas se le estaban escapando, y por sobre todo pensaba que esto era solo un mal sueño.

No debes quedarte aquí, es tiempo que emprendas tu viaje y mejores tu técnica – le dijo su padre – la academia es el mejor lugar de Japón, así que ve y perfecciónate.

Los meses pasaron y su padre se volvió a ir, pero esta vez no volvió, el comedor Yukihira había cerrado para el pesar de los comensales que eran fieles a este, y Sona cada vez que llegaba a casa era abrumada por no poder cocinar, ella estudiaba para subir sus notas y poder entrar a aquella academia, no se fiaba de que fuera necesario gastar dinero para aprender a cocinar, pero su padre la había desafiado a eso, por lo que lo haría.

La graduación llego, todos sus amigos estaban en la ceremonia con sus padres, pero ella estaba sola, no había visto a su padre desde esa vez, solo tomo su diploma y se fue, sus amigos sabían que ella se iría del distrito, y muchos dudaban si su cocinera favorita volvería, pero era por su bien, por lo que nadie derramo una lagrima por ella, aunque por dentro estuvieran destrozados.

Con una maleta con sus ropas y su estuche con sus cuchillos salió del lugar sin ninguna palabra de aliento, sabía lo que todos pensaban y ella misma no quería despedirse, por lo que antes de arrepentirse se marchó del lugar con el juramento de volver algún día.

Tardo unos días en encontrar la Academia, y al llegar vio decenas de autos lujosos y un ambiente particularmente pesado, muchos llorando por no haber podido entrar - ¿eh? – dijo mientras miraba a todos lados.

Por favor, acepten a mi hijo, donare diez… no veinte millones – pudo escuchar como un sujeto suplicaba, en eso suena su teléfono.

Oye Sona – su padre una vez más, después de tanto tiempo como le gustaba escuchar su voz – ¿ya llegaste a la academia?

¿Es que acaso tienes cámaras conmigo? – le pregunto – acabo de llegar, oye papá ¿Qué rallos es este lugar? – le pregunto totalmente desorientada.

¿eh, no te lo dije? La Academia Culinaria Totsuki es la mejor academia de todo Japón, solo el 1% se consigue graduar, allí se encuentran los mejores de los mejores dentro de la elite de la cocina – aquellas palabras solo hacían acrecentar las expectativas de su hija – si no puedes ser la mejor de ese lugar ni graduarte será mejor que te olvides de aquella estúpida meta de superarme – aquello avivo el fuego de competición dentro de ella.

Ya quisieras, seré la mejor y me graduare en tres años – dijo con seguridad.

Me alegro escucharlo – en eso se escuchó al fondo que llamaban a su padre.

¿Dónde estás? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Actualmente estoy en Nueva York, un conocido quiso que le ayudara en el negocio – la recepción estaba llena con gente pidiendo comida de Joichiro – también estuve en Tailandia, Brasil, México y Paris, Mañana viajo a Canadá.

¿eh? ¿Canadá? ¿Cómo? – pensó la chica, las palabras de su padre sonaban tan lejana a su realidad que le costaba asimilarlas.

Como sea, tienes que ser la mejor Sona – ante recibir la afirmativa de su hija pudo escuchar la línea cortada – esa mocosa me corto… - pensó mientras veía por la ventana de la lujosa cocina donde estaba trabajando – para ser la mejor tienes que encontrar a la persona a la cual le dedicaras todos y cada uno de tus platos – pensó mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo, en ella una mujer hermosa yacía a su lado mientras sostenía una pequeña de cabello rojo mientras que el mismo sostenía otra de cabellos dorados, sus tres amores.

Mientras tanto dentro del complejo Totsuki una chica de larga cabellera rubia caminaba con su asistente a su lado – bien, ¿cuál es el programa a seguir?

Ahora le toca realizar el examen de admisión de los nuevos alumnos para preparatoria, luego de eso tiene una reunión con la mesa ejecutiva y luego con la gente de suministros – le contesto.

Bien, terminemos pronto con eso – en eso ambas se pusieron en marcha.

Sona ya estaba en el recibidor, muchos jóvenes estaban a su lado y ella ya estaba de mal humor al respecto de la famosa academia, habían denigrado su comedor y su comida sin siquiera probarla llamándola "comida de pobres" – que se creen estos niñitos mimados, de seguro aquí no aprenderé más de lo que podría aprender en casa – dijo ya sin ánimos, en eso una chica rubia con aires de realeza entra al salón acompañada de otra, ambas vestían el uniforme de la Academia, el murmullo de los jóvenes aplicantes desapareció y todos estaban como si su alma estuviera en algún peligro extremo.

Es Erina-sama – se escuchó murmurar – ¿Qué hace aquí la lengua divina? – callando a los que osaron hablar la joven hablo para todos.

Soy Nakiri Erina, seré su examinadora – les dijo mientas agregaba - ¿Cuál es el programa Hisako? – le pregunto a su asistente.

Primero tendrán cada una entrevista con cada grupo, luego una sesión de cocina y luego… - mas no alcanzo a terminar.

Que estupidez – dijo con sin ganas – tráiganme los ingredientes – ordeno.

H-Hi – dijo al tiempo que salía en búsqueda de lo que pidió, a los minutos volvió la chica con una mesa de mostrador llena de ingredientes frescos.

Veamos… quienes quieran ingresar a la Academia Totsuki tendrán que preparar un plato que satisfaga mi paladar – ante estas palabras muchos ya miraban con horror la situación – además, de eso, son libres de retirarse de esto, solo – agregando a la vez una voz sombría – solo pueden retirarse en el próximo minuto – y como si la partida de una carrera fuera prácticamente todos los jóvenes corrieron por sus vidas.

Sona que solamente veía como corrían despavoridos cogió a uno de la mano - ¿oye por qué corren? – pregunto totalmente confundida.

¿es que no sabes quién es? – le contesto su "informante" ella es Nakiri Erina, la Lengua Divina, su paladar es tan refinado y existo que se dice que puede diferenciar hasta el más minúsculo grano de sal ubicando con exactitud su procedencia y método de elaboración – le contesto aterrado – los peses más grande de las industria de la cocina son sus clientes, si ella te cataloga como un fracaso su vida culinaria terminara en ese instante – ante la información rescatada Sona solo lo soltó de su agarre y vio como el joven salía del lugar como todos los demás.

Bueno, ya me lo esperaba – susurro Erina al no ver a nadie en el lugar – bueno, ahora solo hay que informar que nadie aprobó el examen para preparatoria, lo que me deja mucho tiempo antes de la siguiente reunión… podría ir a cocinar algo, tengo algunas recetas que quisiera probar – ante lo dicho su asistente solo la vio con impresión.

N-nuevas recetas de Erina-sama – dijo con ilusión

Oye Hisako, ¿quieres probar mis recetas? – ante lo dicho la joven solo podía derretirse por ser objeto de prueba para tales platillos – pareces hambrienta, que hare para ti… - añadió en tono meloso cuando.

Está bien cualquier platillo, ¿no es así? – una voz melodiosa pero totalmente inesperada para ellas se dirigió con algo de respeto a su persona.

¿alguien está tomado el desafío? – se preguntó internamente Erina y procedió a voltear la cara para ver a quien tenía la valentía o las pocas neuronas como para entrar en su desafío, al verla, una joven peli roja con una contextura muy parecida a la de ella misma, no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor era un espejo con algunos efectos oculares, el pecho se podía decir la misma talla, al igual que su silueta, solo aquellos ojos dorado en lugar de violeta y el pelo rojo fuego en lugar de amarillo dorado, además de que tenía la piel ligeramente más bronceada que ella y una cicatriz que resaltaba en su frente – claro, el ingrediente principal será el huevo, no existe restricción del platillo, eres libre de cocinar como quieras, tienes una hora – ante lo dicho cambiaron de lugar para ir a la cocina, pero en el trayecto el trio de jóvenes llamo la atención de un hombre que pasaba por allí.

mmm… se ve interesante – pensó el anciano y decidió seguirlas, pero luego de unos instantes se percató de algo – esa chica no será...

Ya una vez en la cocina Sona se relajó – whoa… es increíble – miraba asombrada.

Por supuesto – contesto Erina con soberbia.

Estoy muy feliz, pensé que no podría cocinar antes de que quisieran expulsarme – le dijo ya tomándole los hombros a Erina como si fuera una amiga de antaño.

Oye aléjate de ella – Hisako entro removiendo las manos de Sona - ¿es que acaso no sabes quién es ella? Nakiri Erina, la más joven en ocupar uno de los diez asientos cuya influencia es una de las más grandes en la Academia.

¿y? – dijo restándole importancia – sí que es impresionante este lugar.

Como me imagino que sabrás, tengo el privilegio de comer comida gourmet de los mejores cocineros del mundo, supongo que tu platillo estará a la altura o te retiraras – Erina estaba muy comida sentada en su trono de realeza, Sona sacando uno de sus cuchillos lo lanzo al aire sin siquiera mirar impresionando y asustando a las chicas, el cuchillo se meneaba peligrosamente con las intenciones de cortar cualquier cosa que se metiera en su camino.

Bueno, solo tengo que preparar algo con huevo para usted, no Examinadora Nakiri – dijo con valor mientras tomaba aquel cuchillo por la empuñadura mientras este caía – espere un momento – tomando el mismo valor comenzó a preparar su comida, con velocidad y habilidad que podrían destacar entre muchos cocineros de su edad, Hisako pudo ver en la aplicante algo que no sería realista de muchas formas, su manera de atarse en cabello, el caminar, el cortar y hasta los tiempos que hacia al cocinar eran muy o hasta se podría decir que eran iguales a los de Erina, mirando confundida a su superior pudo ver que esta no lo analizaba mucho, solo tenía una cara expectante y un extraño sentimiento en su rostro.

Erina estaba totalmente ensimismada con las labores de cocina de aquella chica, no sabía que prepararía, podía verla picar pollo, así mismo otras cosas, calentar arroz, pero seguía sin entender para qué, pero por sobre todo, tenía un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y de misticismo al verla cocinar, tomando la hoja donde salían los datos de la chica comenzó a leer – Yukihira Sona, su familia es dueña de un puesto de comida de masas… - pensaba la rubia mientras veía a la chica cocinar, luego de un rato fue a su lado sin importarle si la molestaba – Yukihira Sona, ¿Qué es lo que estas preparando?

La aludida solo la vio con confusión un segundo para luego reír de forma infantil – ¿es que todavía no puedes adivinarlo? – le dijo con humor haciendo que Erina reaccionara como niña con berrinches al no saber qué es lo que le prepararían – no es nada del otro mundo, solo es arroz con agregado – el rostro tanto de Erina como el de Hisako quedo totalmente en blanco.

Arroz… - dijo Hisako

… con Agregado… - Erina estaba casi al reventar de rabia, se sentía menospreciada – esto es ridículo, no perderé mi tiempo con algo tan burdo como esto – dijo con intenciones de marcharse.

Será mejor moverme… - el anciano que miraba con atención desde la entrada no quería interferir en la examinación y mucho menos que notaran su presencia, pero antes de que moviera un musculo una voz lo detuvo.

Pero bueno, no creas que será un arroz con agregados normales – ante esas palabras todos detuvieron cualquier movimiento que produciría sonido solo para escucharla – preparare un platillo del menú secreto de Yukihira, Arroz con Transformación de Agregado – dijo con seguridad mientras terminaba de darle los últimos retoques a su plato.

¿Menú secreto? – Hisako solo estaba atónita, no sabía que pasaría.

Arroz con transformación… - aquel hombre detrás de la puerta también estaba expectante de lo que pasaría.

… de agregado – Erina había cambiado su opinión, sería bueno probar semejante menú.

O eso pensó antes de que el plato llegara a su vista - ¿eh?

Esto se ve como agregado normal – Hisako al igual que Erina esperaba algo más, hasta de un puto de vista el agregado se veía bastante normal.

Esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo – Erina ya dispuesta a marcharse fue detenida una vez más por Sona.

¿ya te vas? Y eso que no la has visto en su verdadera forma – dijo como si fuera un desperdicio.

¿su verdadera forma? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Claro, no sería Arroz con agregado sin arroz – dijo y sacando de su espalda un plato de arroz caliente vertió el agregado de huevo, así mismo Erina pudo apreciar que no solamente tenía Huevo, sino que también otras cosas, efectivamente no era un plato normal, se veía mucho más apetitoso y sabroso que cualquiera que haya visto en mucho tiempo, Sona procedió a explicar el contenido detalladamente haciendo que las expectativas de su plato fueran creciendo poco a poco.

b-bueno, creo que puedo permitirme una probada – Erina tomando con una mano aquel delicioso plato sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, Sona también pero no lo demostró, en cambio Hisako y aquel hombre podían verlo, era como ver una imagen reflejada en la otra, eran muy idénticas.

Sin pensar mucho Erina se llevó una muestra a su boca, el impacto del sabor fue tal que no pudo apreciarlo lo suficiente como para evaluarlo - ¿eh? ¿Deje pasar la comida sin siquiera dar un juicio? – la mente de Erina trabajaba mucho, el sabor había sido nostálgico, había comido la comida así alguna vez en su existencia, pero era un recuerdo muy lejano, tanto que no podía invocarlo ahora, la sensación era muy extraña para ella, cuando quiso tomar una segunda muestra.

¿eh? Pensé que solo te permitirías solo una muestra – dijo con superioridad Sona haciendo que la rubia volviera a hacer un berrinche, aquella actuación le toco una parte de su corazón, no sabía por qué, pero su actuar le resultaba nostálgica, aunque no recordaba porque, su mente estaba nublada – solo bromeo, puedes comer todo lo que quieras – ante esas palabras la examinadora volvió a tomar porción, pero esta vez con mucha concentración para no volver a cometer el mismo error comenzó a degustar buscando los errores en el plato, mas no encontró nada que no fuera de su agrado, el platillo era delicioso, era sublime, hacía que se retorciera su paladar y la derritiera a ella misma, mas ella no podía darle un victo bueno a ese plato, porque hacerlo significaría ignorar toda la elegancia de la presentación del plato, un platillo gourmet tiene que verse hermoso, como una obra de arte, este era más bien el plato que encontrarías en cualquier hogar, eso era algo que su orgullo no podía tolerar.

Es delicioso, o sabe horrible – la voz de la chica era seria – será mejor que me lo digas, este plato tiene la esencia de mi hogar, del lugar donde aprendí a cocinar, ¡dame tu honesta opinión Examinadora Nakiri Erina! – Sona estaba preocupada, pero no lo demostraba, ella siempre entregaba todo de sí en cada platillo que cocinaba, la sola posibilidad que su plato no satisfaga a su comensal era una pesadilla que prefería no vivir.

¿una opinión honesta? No puedo ser honesta con esto – pensaba muy complicada Erina, quería y no podía decir que era delicioso, podría decir que era horrible, pero eso seguramente destruiría a una cocinera que tenía el potencial para la fama mundial y sin decir que ella misma quisiera volver a comer sus platos, tenía que ejercer un gran auto control para no devorar aquel plato frente a ella, después de unos segundos – De…

¿de? – se preguntó Sona, el anciano podía oler la comida, pensaba que era excelente, aquella chica entraría a la academia y sus habilidades se pulirían como un diamante, pero…

¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA HORRIBLE! – grito Erina a los cuatro vientos con total deshonestidad de lo que realmente le gritaba su mente y corazón, aquella comida era excelente, la cara de Sona no tuvo precio y una lagrima salió de sus ojos, antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada la peli roja corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la cocina y se perdió en los pasillos haciendo caso omiso del hombre que la vio correr.

Erina vio su rostro antes de irse, lo había hecho, había destruido a una excelente cocinera, lo más probable, a la mejor cocinera que en su vida haya conocido, y todo por orgullo, se sentía pésima consigo misma, mirando fijamente el plato aun frente a ella y sintiéndose indigna de seguir comiendo se comenzó a retirar de la cocina - ¡Erina-sama! – llamo Hisako al ver a la rubia partir sin mediar palabras – supongo que eso deja a que nadie aprobó el examen – pensó la chica mientras seguía a su superior que al igual que las anteriores no se percató del hombre tras las puertas.

Cuando ya no hubo gente este dejó su escondite y entro a la cocina, aquel platillo aun desprendía calidez, era como temía, su apariencia era normal, no resaltaba como los platillos que preparaban en los lujosos restaurantes a los que en múltiples ocasiones había asistido, hasta se podría decir que con la cantidad que había en el plato podría dejar satisfecha a Erina, cosa que no es recomendable, la idea de muchos restaurantes es más apariencia y poca comida a precios muy altos, claro, la comida es de excelente calidad, pero siempre deja un sentimiento de hambre, ya que de tener mucha comida no se podría hacer arte con esta – Erina, estas siendo muy orgullosa si dejas que el arte nuble tu juicio con la comida – dijo con pesar recordando como salieron ambas chicas. Vio una vez más el plato, tomando una muestra solo pudo llorar, aquella cocina la conocía – has mejorado mucho todos estos años Sona – dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia por los recuerdos que trajo aquella comida, si no hubiera visto a la cocinera diría que esto es una burla a sus memorias, pero era ella en verdad – estas viva – dijo con felicidad, tomo el plato y termino de comer mientras derramaba lágrimas, una vez terminada su labor se retiró de la cocina, tenía papeles que llenar y una orden que anular, solo una persona ingresara como nueva a la preparatoria.

 _ **bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto que estoy llevando a cavo, como dije, espero que sea de tu agrado, espero poder cumplir con la racha anterior, es decir, un capitulo semanal, este puede caer cualquier día de la semana que corresponde, así que no se impacienten mucho, si llego a faltar espero igual que me entiendan.**_

 _ **ojala pudieran dejarme sus comentarios para saber si la historia es de su agrado, recuerden que el propulsor a poder cumplir con la cuota semanal son sus comentarios, ustedes son mi propulsor de... ¿escritura? como sea, espero sus comentarios para el siguiente capitulo, recuerden que contesto a todas sus dudas en los comentarios en el siguiente capitulo =)**_

 _ **nos leemos en la siguiente**_


End file.
